Remote applications are accessed by users of an end device through a network cloud. The application can be executed remotely, or be downloaded for local execution (e.g., using Java or Citrix). The penetration of virtualization and cloud technology in the application delivery space has resulted in huge changes required to manage application delivery to the end users.
Current troubleshooting for application delivery systems is limited. Issues are typically reported in raw form to an administrator for handling. The current management framework is based on a very device centric view of the application delivery infrastructure and often requires manual intervention to manage changes to the application delivery path.
Additionally, traditional application delivery systems seldom leverage real-time data from the environment executing the applications to manage performance parameters. Further, there is no conventional support for multi-tenancy.
Therefore, what is needed are robust management framework and tools for managing cloud-based delivery infrastructures that addresses the limitations. More specifically, the new framework to be defined should enable management of application centric parameters instead of managing device centric parameters.